One Plan, One Day
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate and Sophie spend Valentines Day together. No more explanation needed -I am aware how long this story is-


**A/N: Holy fricken God this story is long O_O I realized on two days ago that I hadn't written a N/S Valentines Day fic so I've been writing my ass off trying to get this done. It's my first story I've done where I follow them through most of their day. I hope you enjoy it (if you find the time or energy to read all 6,012 words) I don't own Leverage!**

_One Plan, One Day_

Nate ran through the list in his head again. Of course it was just a faint outline, they would be preoccupied with each other most of the day.

1) Make Sophie breakfast in bed

2) Give Sophie her present

3) Make her lunch

4) Take her out to dinner

Sophie was breathing softly against his chest as he slept, a small smile dancing across her lips. Nate stroked her hair unconsciously and stared at the ceiling as he envisioned the next day. The clock read 12:34 A.M. and it wasn't until about an hour later that he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At 9 o'clock his internal alarm system went off and he saw that Sophie was still fast asleep. He expertly got of bed with out making a disturbance and snuck out of the room closing the door silently behind him. He padded lightly down the stairs and slid over to the fridge. From past experiences he knew that Sophie Devereaux was not easily impressed. Deep down though he could've totally screwed up her food and she would still think the gesture was sweet. That's not what he was aiming for though. He wanted full blown appreciation from her so he set out making her breakfast.<p>

Sophie awoke to the sound of movement downstairs, she grinned to herself. Nate could come off as a cold, an emotionally distant and unavailable human being but he could be the most kind and sweet loving guy if he wanted to. She didn't want to ruin his surprise and forced herself back to sleep.

Nate put the finishing touches on the food and stood back and admired his own work. Damn he was good. With a cocky grin he grabbed the tray and made his way upstairs. He quietly opened the door and walked inside, setting the food down on the ottoman. "Good morning Sophie," Nate whispered loudly as he shook her awake

Sophie yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking at Nate. "Good morning Nate. Happy Valentines Day"

"Happy Valentines Day" Nate smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She could taste strawberries and coffee on his tongue, reminding her of his ruckus downstairs earlier. Sophie pulled away before he could get too greedy and pressed her forehead against his.

"I made you breakfast" Nate murmured

"I can smell it"

Nate pulled away and got the tray, handing it to her carefully. She smiled at him. He was not the kind to go all mushy and romantic over stuff but this was his Sophie, her smile just reminded him even more why he was doing it. He smiled back and then made his way onto his side of the bed. Sophie started cutting into the crêpes, which is one of her favorite breakfast foods. He had made it with some sort of blueberry cream cheese mixture and strawberries on top. Nate reached over to grab one of the strawberries but Sophie slapped his hand away.

"Hey, that's my food Mister" Sophie jabbed her fork at him

"Just one?"

"You already had some, I could taste it" Sophie gave him a knowing look before eating more. "What the hell did you put in the filling?"

The smile vanished from his face. "You don't like it?"

"No! No! I love it, that's why I was asking what was in it"

Nates grin came back at the words. "Well I put a little mint in with the blueberries and cream cheese to give it a fresher taste." He saw the look she gave him and added quickly, "I took the recipe from Eliot and it was penciled in"

"Mmm of course you did" Sophie laughed. She quickly finished off the food but left one strawberry there and she tried to hide a smirk as he eyed it. Just as he reached for it Sophie took it and popped it in her mouth. "You want it? Come get it" She managed to say without damaging it

Nate smiled and rolled his eyes before kissing her fiercely. He tried to get the strawberry from her mouth, pushing his tongue in as far as he could. Somehow he managed to get it from her vicious tongue and then pulled away. She had a somewhat surprised look on her face, Nate just laughed.

"Tastes even better" Nate teased

"Oh come here!" Sophie had already set the tray down and was free to move. She pushed him down on his back and positioned herself on her hands and knees so she was looming above him. Sophie leaned down and caught his lips with hers for a third time. Nate tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, letting a wandering hand slide under her shirt to rest on her lower back. Sophie moaned slightly and stared moving down his neck, slowly and seductively. Nate moaned and tugged at her arm.

"I want to kiss you" Nate muttered, his voice husky. He roughly pulled her up when she didn't oblige and slammed his lips into hers. She whimpered slightly as he gripped her hips tighter and hungrily searched her mouth with his tongue. Luckily for the both of them they were still wearing pajamas which meant all Sophie had to do was take Nates boxers off. She finally pulled away and started kissing down his chest and stomach. Her tongue flicked out over his skin to tease him while she bit at his skin slightly creating a long red mark down his body. There was another moan from Nate and she laughed into his stomach.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled

"Mmm nothing" Sophie breathed into his stomach as she finally got down close to the hem of his boxers.

"I don't appreciate it when you tie me up and throw me on the floor and have your way with me" Nate said in as steady of a voice as he could manage.

Sophie just looked up at him and kissed the corner of his mouth before leaning into his ear. "But that's so much fun"

"Can't we have romantic gentle sex for once?"

"Of course Nathan, it is Valentines Day after all" Sophie leaned in for another kiss, "But you know I can only handle that for so long before I start to go a bit stir-crazy"

Nate just chuckled.

"You think that's funny? We'll see who's laughin' when they're handcuffed to a bed with a certain someone on top of them teasing them until their begging for release" She flashed him a seductive grin. Nate swallowed hard, damn she knew just the right words to make him want it. She kissed him slowly this time, whispering his name into his mouth as she went. Her lips were soft against his, a slight hint of blueberry and ginger tea in her mouth. Sophie moaned in his mouth as his tongue grazed over hers and then over the groves of her top teeth. Nate started to pick up the pace of the kiss but Sophie suddenly pulled away, gasping for air.

"Slow down there cowboy unless you want an unconscious grifter in your bed" Sophie managed with the little breath she had

"Maybe you should let me do some exploring while you catch your breath" Nate whispered on her lips

"Mmm eye for an eye?" Sophie looked at him

"You'll have to take my breath away first" Nate gave her a teasing smile and started pressing light kisses to her neck and throat. "But that shouldn't be too hard for you"

* * *

><p>"So um do you uh want you present now Soph?" Nate asked slowly. They had both just finished taking a shower together and were laying in his bed now.<p>

"Present? You didn't have to get me a present Nate"

"Well I did so do you want it now or later?" Nate then found himself chewing on his bottom lip, which was a bad habit of Sophie's. He must've picked up on it from being around her all the time.

Sophie grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. "Give it to me now!"

Nate laughed and turned over to grab something from the locked drawer on his nightstand. He grabbed the plane tickets and turned back over to hand them to the eager eyed Sophie who was clinging onto his shoulder.

"You didn't" Sophie gasped as she took the plane tickets

Nate just grinned even more. "But I did!"

Sophie looked at where the plane tickets were to. "Vienne, France. Mmm I remember that"

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sophie wondered around outside the Saint Maurice Cathedral, admiring the tall elaborate structure. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and she wasn't really sure what she was doing there.

"You know you're not a very good spy" Sophie said without turning around

"Who said I was spying" Came the voice of insurance investigator Nathan Ford

Sophie turned around and gave him a knowing look. "Oh please Nate, I know you're following me. Or should I say stalking me, considering you've been in every city I've been in for the past month."

Nate looked at her, the guilt that should've been his eyes was gone. "Well you caught me! So would you at least do me the favor of coming to the Romain Theatre, make me feel better"

Sophie raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I'm married Sophie. I can't have a best friend that's a woman though?"

"Best friend?" the words felt strange on her tongue, she didn't have any friends really. Except for Tara, but they were like sisters.

"Yeah, Maggie is best friends with Jim. So why can't I be best friends with you?" Nate walked up close to her and fixed her hat so it blocked the sun from her eyes

"Hmm well you do make a good point. Let's go" Sophie smiled and started walking with him

The Romain theatre was magnificent, beautiful, enormous, and the perfect place to go. They trudged up to the very top seat, Mount Pipet looming behind them. Sophie fiddled with the cap on her water bottle as she looked out into the distance. Nate sighed, his eyes flicking over the horizon and then over Sophie.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nate murmured

"Quite"

"Just like you"

Sophie almost choked on her water. "Pardon?"

"It's beautiful, just like you" Nate said, a certain conviction in his voice that made Sophie stop.

"I love old stuff, one of the reasons I love coming to Vienne. My parents took me here when I was about 13. My dad took me to Musèe des Beaux-Arts et d'Archéologie which is an art museum not to far from Saint Maurice. Mum and I went to the top of Mount Pipet, this mountain behind us, and we watched the sunset. It brings back a lot of memories" Sophie gave a happy sigh and looked at Nate

"What a wonderful memory you have of your parents" Nate smiled

"Mmm it is" She moved her hair so it splayed out over her right shoulder and then rested her head on Nate shoulder. "Maybe I could take you to Musèe des Beaux-Arts et d'Archéologie if you want"

"A thief taking an insurance investigator to an art museum?" The question was rhetorical

"You have to ruin everything don't you?" Sophie huffed. Nate just laughed.

1 week later Nate found out a priceless set of jewelry, a painting, and a small statue had been stolen from the museum. It wasn't exactly good press for them or easy work for him. 3 weeks of paperwork and traveling later he saw Sophie again and managed to swindle the statue back. Sophie however was not giving up the painting or the jewelry and left his company to pay 23 million dollars to the museum.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Nate hadn't picked Venice, Rome, Damascus, or any of those other places they had been to. No, he picked Vienne because it meant something to her. And plus it was the first time he didn't feel guilty for being so close with her.

"We're not going until April unfortunately, you know how terrible the weather there is now"

Sophie leaned up to give him a quick chaste kiss. "That's okay. I still love it"

"I'm glad you love it" Nate gave a genuine smile and pulled her into his arms.

Sophie laughed and nuzzled her nose into his neck, kissing his bare shoulder. "I love you Nate"

Nate stayed silent for a second, shocked at how casually she said it. "I love you too Soph"

"How does that suffice for a present? I didn't get you anything" Sophie murmured and she rolled him over so she could lay on top of him.

"It's the best present in the world" Nate whispered and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. Sophie was slow to react, letting him take control for a few seconds before she started to kiss him back. It was a slow but sure kiss on both their parts. It was one of those that they didn't share often, one that actually meant something. The kiss ended to soon for either of their likings.

"We can finish this after lunch" Nate promised, moving her soft brown curls out of her face.

"Hmm well now that you say it I am a quite famished" Sophie put a hand on her stomach which was growling for food. Nate pulled on a gray t-shirt and sweatpants and Sophie put Nates blue jacket on over her tank top. They walked downstairs and Nate started pulling stuff from the fridge.

Rye bread, sauerkraut, butter, Swiss cheese... "You're making a rueben?"

"Nooo" Nate said sarcastically, "I'm making pasta"

"Okay, no need to be a smart ass" Sophie slapped his arm playfully

"I'm just messin' with you Sophie" He tousled her hair and closed the fridge, turning to the items on the island.

Sophie blushed and smoothed her hair back down. "You need me to do anything?"

"Just keep me company"

* * *

><p>They finished eating and Sophie slumped back in chair, stuffed. "Thanks for lunch Nate"<p>

"Welcome" Nate said as he brought their plates into the kitchen. He didn't want their day to feel all planned out so he gently put his arm around her waist and led her upstairs. Sophie assumed he was going back up to his bedroom but saw that he passed by it and walked farther down the hall. If she was being honest, she had never been down there. He led her into one of the rooms and she saw that it was a sitting room. There was a quaint wood fireplace with a love seat and two armchairs. On the other wall was a flat screen TV so you could stretch out on the couch and watch TV. The floors had carpet on them but there was a rug in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was a charcoal and chalk drawing of two people on a gondola. At closer inspection Sophie saw that the first was a stunning brunette in a green dress and elaborate carnival mask. The man across from her was a man in a white suit and top hat with a blue mask and a charming look on his face. The background was dimly lit with the carnival hidden in the back.

"I renovated this room after we got the conference table. I wanted some place to read and watch TV" Nate said, his eyes on Sophie

Sophie on the other hand was still looking at the painting. There was no way he could have found that. "Did you draw that?" She pointed to the picture

Nate cleared his throat and shifted in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"I always knew you had a soft spot for Venice. Or should I say that green dress" She nudged his ribs

"That was a stunning dress" Nate mused and then started walking causing her to stumble a bit. "Come on" He sat down and stretched his legs out. She got the hint and sat down between his legs so she could rest her head on his chest. Nate wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. Sophie blushed, thankfully Nate couldn't see. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Before you start zoning out on the TV I want to ask you something" She reached for his hand and grabbed the remote from him. Then she moved to the side a little bit so she could look at him.

"What is it Soph?" Nate said with the slightest hint of worry in his voice

"Why have you never showed me this side of you?"

"What side? You mean my romantic gentle side?" Sophie just nodded and urged on. "Well I just haven't, I don't really know why...do you like it?"

"I don't know." She bit her bottom lip and felt Nate pull her lip from her teeth with his thumb.

"You do that so often I've started doing it" He murmured

She blinked and just stared at him for a second. "Umm well anyway, I like both sides. I don't think I'd like it if I just had one"

"Well then aren't you a lucky girl" Nate smirked and grabbed the remote from her loose grip.

"Cheeky bastard" Sophie muttered under her breath

"I heard that"

"You were supposed to. Anyway what's on TV?" Sophie asked as he flipped through the channels

"News, news, soap opera, ads, ads, more ads, dumb movies, sports-oh sports!" He stopped on one of the football games

Sophie gave a disgusted sigh and ripped the remote from him. "I am NOT watching that"

Nate grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'whatever sassy pants'

"What about Tom and Jerry?" Sophie asked

"You like that?" Nate asked in surprise

"Yeah, I love Tom and Jerry!" Sophie grinned as the cartoon cat and mouse flicked over the screen

"Who the hell doesn't?" Nate was also grinning

They watched TV for about an hour before Nate turned the TV off. "Do you want me to make a fire for us?"

"Mmm sure" Sophie murmured and sat up so he could move

Nate walked over to his fireplace. There was no wood. He bit his bottom lip and then cursed at himself for doing it. "Hmm it appears I'm out of fire wood"

Sophie sighed and rest her chin in her palm. "Oh well"

Nate just stared smiling and looked back at her. "No I'll get some firewood, you might want to come with me though"

"Why?"

"Just trust me Sophie" He said, something flashing across his eyes that Sophie couldn't quite read.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Sophie asked, doing a 360 of the area.<p>

"It's my brothers" Nate said casually

Suddenly Nate felt Sophie slap him upside the head. "Thanks for telling me smart one!"

"I also have a sister" He peeped

"Oh! I should meet her" Sophie clapped her hands together thoughts of going shoe shopping with her flashing through her mind.

"Anyway I wanted you to come so I-"

"Nate what the hell are you doin' here brotha!" Came a voice from across the woods

"Hey Jake" Nate smiled and walked over to give his brother a hug. "And I just needed some fire wood"

"And who's that" Jake pointed to Sophie

"My girlfriend" Nate pulled Sophie into his arms and kissed Sophie on the cheek.

"You? With him? How much is he paying you?" Jake started laughing at his own joke

"None" Sophie glared at him.

"Hey, you sure now how to pick 'em" Jake said punching Nate in the shoulder. He winced slightly.

"So what are doing back here?" Nate asked slowly, Sophie still in his arms

"Need some fire wood" Jake grabbed the axe from one of the logs

"We racin'?" Nate asked, his competitive side starting to burn

Jakes eyes flicked over to Sophie and then back to Nate. "Why don't we give you girlfriend a treat and do it shirtless?"

"I was gonna do it anyway" Nate gave him a look that only brothers would give

Sophie tried to keep from grinning. Two Ford boys shirtless in the middle of winter was driving her slightly mad. Jake was about the same height as Nate, only he was leaner then him. He also had the same messy curly hair as Nate with that cocky grin he would have on his face sometimes. Unlike Nates cool blue eyes though his were a deep brown. Then she realized she was grinning like a complete fool. The two had already deposited their shirts and were doing some sort of stare down until Jake looked over at Sophie.

"What's got you all zealous?" Jake asked flipping the axe in his hand

"Oh please come on both of you shirtless chopping firewood in the middle of winter, I'm not a rock" Sophie rolled her eyes

Jake laughed. "I think you're girlfriend's got a crush on me"

"Hardly" Nate gave him a look and started swinging his axe down at the wood.

"Don't be shy little lady, admit it you kinda like me" He gave that damn cocky grin that Sophie loved and hated at the same time.

"It's Sophie for your information" Sophie shot at him coldly

"Be nice Sophie" Nate eyed her

"It's okay Nate I don't mind" Jake waved him off as he continued chopping wood

"Well maybe if you weren't such a cocky smart ass she would like you more" Nate pointed out, Sophie just snorted

"Fine then. I'm Nate and I'm all lovey dovey over Sophie. Ohhh watch me be all smart and nerdy" Jake teased. "Maybe we can go out to dinner and I'll-"

Nate slammed into Jakes side, causing them to fall in the snow. He started punching Jake in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Jake growled and kneed Nate in the crotch and then punched him in the face.

"Fight back sexy!" Sophie yelled at Nate

"Whatdoyouthinkimdoing" Nate grumbled, his words slurred. Nate got to his feet slowly and punched Jake in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Jake clawed at Nate and then punched him straight on the face. Sophie gasped, she didn't wanted her boyfriend messed up for tonight. She grabbed Jakes shoulder digging her nails into him and pulled him away.

"Dammit!" Jake cursed and pried Sophie's nails from his shoulder.

Nate laughed at held his hand out to Jake. "Truce?"

"Truce" Jake shook his hand

"Boys" Sophie muttered under her breath.

"Come on Soph, let's get home before I die of frostbite" Nate smiled even though he was freezing. Maybe going shirtless in 40-degree weather wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh god! I totally forgot about that! You head back to the car I'll get the wood" Sophie said handing Nate his shirt

"Thanks" He gave her a quick kiss and rushed off

* * *

><p>"Oh damn" Nate groaned as he sat by the roaring fire, his muscles sore from the fight.<p>

"Here Nate" She draped a fluffy blanket over his shoulders.

"Thanks Soph" Nate wrapped it around his body and huddled in closer to the fire. Sophie grabbed her mug of hot chocolate off the side table and sat down next to him. He sipped his own mug of hot chocolate tentatively, staring off into the fire.

"You warming up?"

"Yeah" Nate muttered and set his mug on the stone of the fireplace. "So what'd you think of Jake?"

"He was kinda a smart ass. I'm sure you'd stick up for him though and says he's actually really sweet if you get to know him. Although honestly I would prefer you over him any day" Sophie smiled and rested her head on Nates shoulder

"Hmm he's alright, I like my sister better. She's more like me" Nate murmured

"What's her name?"

"Sara" Nate replied simply

"Nate, Jake, and Sara Ford" Sophie thought out loud "Interesting"

"Mom and Dad didn't have a lot of imagination"

"I can tell" Sophie laughed lightly and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Nate slipped his hand around her mug and took it from her gently. He sniffed it and then took a sip and then handed it back to her.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice?" Nate raised an eyebrow at her

"Hey! I like liquor in my hot chocolate, so what?" Sophie held it close and took another sip

Nate chuckled. "You crack me up Soph"

"Apparently" Sophie muttered

They sat in silence for a few minutes

"Can we have sex now?" Sophie asked bluntly

"I'm still a bit sore Sophie" Nate mumbled

"Shut up and kiss me" Sophie slammed her lips into his causing him to moan on instinct. "I'll make you feel better" She whispered in his mouth. Nate pulled away and gently pushed her on the ground moving her shirt up so he could kiss her stomach.

"What are you implying?" He looked up at her and then leaned in close to her lips. Nate let his eyes burn into hers in hope of gaining some advantage or control over her.

"I want control. Only I don't want to have to force it by hand cuffing you or tying you up. No, I want you to just relax and let me take care of all you worries" Sophie whispered and reached down to start play with the waist band of his boxers. The blanket was still draped over his bare shoulders. Nate loved the feel of fuzzy blankets on his bare skin but nobody knew that, he wouldn't let them.

"I bet you can't do it" Nate challenged, "I have too many worries"

"There is nothing in this world, and I mean NOTHING that I can't solve with sex" Sophie crossed her arms and stared him down before adding, "as long as I'm in control"

"I can't make any promises that I'll stay still though. You know I'm a control freak" Nate brushed his lips against hers and then leaned in for another kiss, longer this time.

"Hmm it's good enough for me. Now lay down on your back, I have teasing to do" Sophie ordered

* * *

><p>"Oh God Sophie" Nate moaned as he slumped down on the floor next to her. "Foreplay. Expert."<p>

"It's funny that I'm perfectly content now. Maybe it's because watching you suffer is keeping my mind off my own needs" Sophie rested her chin on the back of her hands

"Lucky for you" Nate grumbled crossing his arms

"What time is it? I don't even know" Sophie looked around for a clock. "4:54"

"That reminds me, we have dinner reservations at 7" Nate said weakly

"Please tell me the place isn't super fancy?" Sophie asked nervously

"It is so you might want to go start getting ready. I moved your dresses into the guest bedroom; left dresser"

"Okay thanks" Sophie gave him a chaste kiss and ran off

Nate groaned in pain and annoyance. Sophie was a tease and a very good one at that. He sat up and staggered off into his room where he found Sophie with her dress of choice in hand, contemplating different earrings. Her dress was, as far as he could tell, purple and very short. Nate ignored her and grabbed his book off his nightstand and went back into the sitting room. He laid down on the ground in front of the fireplace and started reading his book, the fluffy blanket over his body again. A yawn of contentment escaped his lips and he set his book down and closed his eyes.

Sophie looked downstairs for Nate and didn't find him and then remembered that he would probably be in the sitting room. She was right, and found him sleeping on the ground in front of the fire. She couldn't help but grin at the sight. Nate looked so peaceful, none of the worry clouding his face. It was only 5:12; she would let him sleep some more. Although she couldn't resist pressing a light kiss to his cheek before going to finish getting ready.

Nate was lightly shaken awake, turning over to see Sophie in her purple dress kneeling next to him. "What time is it?" He mumbled

"5:30"

"Sorry, I um just drifted off for a bit" Nate apologized, the roughness of sleep still not completely gone from his voice

"It's okay I don't mind. You're actually quite...umm...what's the word" Sophie paused to think. "You're actually quite adorable, you know, sleeping on the floor just then..."

Nate blushed bright red.

"Nathan you're blushing!" Sophie smiled and reached out to tilt his chin up

"You called me adorable" Nate mumbled

"Well you are adorable" Sophie leaned down to kiss him and then grabbed his hand "Come on you should start getting ready, don't want them giving our reservations to someone else"

Nate nodded and got up to follow Sophie. He grabbed his black Armani suit, white button up dress shirt, and purple tie out of the closet. Sophie's dress was deep purple, strapless, tight fitting, and very short. He approved.

* * *

><p>Sophie put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup and opened the bathroom door. Nate turned around to look at her and if his jaw could've literally dropped to the floor, it would have.<p>

"Uhhh...okay...umm...wow...you look spectacular..." Nate stammered as his eyes travelled very slowly over Sophie's body. She had smoky eye shadow and deep red lips, her hair in perfect curly waves splaying out over her shoulders.

Sophie blushed. "Thanks. You look very handsome yourself" In that suit Sophie could describe him in two words: Lady Killer

"Oh well thanks" Nate blushed and gave a small smile. He had shiny black shoes on and a pair of simple silver cuff links, his hair the perfect balance between neat and messy. "Shall we?" Nate offered his arm

"We shall" Sophie smiled and gratefully took his arm

"It's a good thing I got reservations, this place is packed" Nate said as they sat down at their table

"I've never been here, is the food any good?" Sophie asked as she looked over the menu

"Maggie said it was really good"

"Oh when'd you talk to Maggie?" Sophie asked happily

"Last week" Nate then added sheepishly; "I was asking her what I should do for you for Valentines Day"

"Aww that's so cute!" Sophie grinned

Nate blushed bright red. "Dammit Sophie! You're making me blush"

"Sorry" Sophie wasn't really sorry

"Good evening. My name is Tom and I'll be your waiter tonight..." Tom started talking about the specials for that night and then they ordered their food

"Remember when you first asked me out to dinner?"

"Yes I do" Nate replied, taking a sip of his scotch

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're the one that kissed me first" Sophie gave him a look

"No Sophie" Nate laughed "That wasn't like a date, it was dinner between colleagues"

"Um no it was totally a date" Sophie argued

"I think you're just confused since we went to my place after dinner"

"But what about the dinner after we finished the job"

"No that time you asked me!" Nate reminded her

"You asked me what we were supposed to do. I said dinner!" She put air quotes around dinner

"You do know you wore that shirt three days in a row, right?"

Sophie gave him a look. "So did you"

Nate just stared at her.

* * *

><p>Tom came with their food some time later, it looked fantastic. Sophie looked at Nates food; he had gotten some sort of herb crusted steak thing. Nate looked at Sophie's food; she had gotten traditional red sauce pasta only she had gotten shrimp on hers. Nate reached over to snag one of her pieces of shrimp but she smacked his fork away with her own.<p>

"My food!"

"Just one? You know how much I love shrimp" Nate smiled at her

"What's with you trying to steal my food today?" Sophie asked in annoyance

Nate looked at her for a second before quickly stabbing one of the shrimp with his fork and putting it in his mouth.

"Seriously" Sophie glared at him

"Seriously" Nate grinned.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their delicious food.

"We're going back home after this, right?" Sophie asked

Nate looked at her with wide eyes

"What'd I say?"

"Home. Going back home" Nate repeated

Sophie shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"You didn't say my place, you said home. Like you live there"

"Well Nathan, I do practically live there. Can't I call it home?" Sophie cocked her head to the side

Nate stopped to think for a second before looking at her with a small smile. "Yeah. Let's make it official, you're moving in with me!"

Sophie grinned, those words just made a whole wave of happiness and excitement crash over her. She didn't need to speak to show Nate how happy she was.

"We can get all your stuff here over the next week or so" Nate said, still grinning

"Because tonight's our night. At our house" _In our bed_, Sophie added in her head.

* * *

><p>Nate was itching with so much anticipation to get Sophie back to their house that he almost left his phone at the restaurant. By the time he got the door shut and locked Sophie was already sitting on the table swinging a pair of handcuffs around her finger. Nate just rolled his eyes and walked over to her and tried to get the handcuffs from her but she moved too quickly for him.<p>

"I thought I was handcuffing you to our bed tonight?" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him

"Well it doesn't count anymore, considering you had your time by the fire earlier today" Nate went for the handcuffs again but she would have none of it

"Nu-uh that does not count. And if you're good you can do with me what you please, we do have all night after all" Sophie smiled at him seductively and slowly started taking his suit jacket off and then working at the buttons on his shirt. Nate just put his hands on her hips and kissed her passionately. Sophie gasped at the suddenness, her hands faltering before she kissed him back and resumed unbuttoning his shirt. He could taste the tomato sauce in her mouth with a slight hint of wine in her mouth. Nate felt Sophie grip his sides, digging her nails into his back.

"I think we should move this upstairs" Nate nudged his head at the stairs

"No" Sophie played with the tie still around his neck. "We have all night, we can stay down here for a bit"

Nate got the hint and started moving her towards the wall. Once she was pressed up against the wall he kissed her again, this time with more need and want. Sophie tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth and he let her her tongue past his lips. She felt his hand start to tug at the zipper on the back of her dress and she pulled away for a second, slapping his hands away.

"Slow down Romeo, let's get that pesky shirt of yours off before you get too greedy." She winked and waited for him to take his shirt off. Nate didn't bother taking his tie off; he knew Sophie liked him like that. She used his tie to pull him in for another kiss and the let her hands trail down his bare chest to his slacks where she tried to unbutton his pants. Sophie almost forgot what she was doing when Nate started to move her dress higher up her legs. He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes dark blue with lust.

"You're gonna need to do some contributing here" Nate murmured against her lips

"Sorry you kinda made me lose my train of thought" Sophie breathed.

"It is Valentines Day after all. I'm supposed to be extra charming" Nate teased

"Maybe you should do it 365 days a year"

Nate chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. "Keep dreaming love"

**A/N 2: You guys better review this since I spent so much time on this (It sucks if no one reviews it because I feel like the story sucked)**


End file.
